No Less Than Everything
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Robert discovers that Finn is keeping a huge secret from Anna and it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Robert runs his fingers through his hair as he looks between Finn's text message and the file in his hands. The ring in his pocket suddenly feels heavier now. _He wishes he had never heard the name Hamilton Finn_.

"Penny for your thoughts," Mac says as he fills his brother's coffee cup.

"I think I'm going to need something a little stronger than that," Robert answers.

"Must be serious."

"Life changing."

Without another word, Mac motions for the waiter to bring them a pitcher of beer. He sits across from his brother and waits him out. When the beer arrives, they both take a sip and Robert finally speaks again.

"What would you do if the woman you lo—care about, was about to make a really big mistake? Would you tell her the truth, even if it could potentially mess things up for her again?"

"So this is about Anna then," Mac concludes.

"This is a hypothetical question Malcolm," he states.

"Oh Boy. You really have it bad for her, don't you?"

"We weren't talking about me. Can you just answer the question please?"

Mac takes a deep breath and a sip of his beer before he regards his brother. "Is this something that could potentially hurt her?"

"I am afraid that it is."

"Alright then I think you already know the answer to that question. Robby, whatever is going on between you two right now does not matter enough that you would even_ consider_ keeping her in the dark about something this important. You love her. You want her to be happy. But we _both_ know that sometimes you have to make tough choices for the people you love."

"Who said anything about love?"

"_You_ did…You caught yourself mid-sentence but you are forgetting who you are speaking to. _I_ was around for part two of this little dance you two like to do. You have unfinished business with her. If you want my advice, I would warn you not to sit on this for too long. We _both_ know how Anna hates secrets."  
_  
"I'm _not the one keeping them from her."

"No but you know someone who is. Isn't that the same difference?"

Mac rose from the table and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Robert put his head in his hands.

"I know this is weighing heavily on you. You either need to tell her or find a way to get Finn to tell her."

"How did you…"

"Who else would you be worried was going to hurt her? You are a _good _man Robby. After all this time, you are _still_ tying yourself up in knots over her. Maybe you ought to ask yourself why?"

Robert says nothing so Mac leaves Robert to his thoughts and his beer. Robert knows there is only one thing he can do. He has to talk to Finn. If he is going to tell Anna the truth, he needs to know _all_ of the details. Pulling out his phone, he stares at the message on the screen once more.

**"You have something of mine."**

Robert sighs heavily as he sends out a message of his own.** "So do you."**

He could have worded it a thousand different ways and probably _should_ have but the truth was that he was tired of pretending. _Anna might be living with Finn now but she was always going to be his_. It was not his ego talking…It was the truth. _Anna Devane would always be Robert's girl._

* * *

Robert lays the files on the table in his hotel room as he waits for Finn's call. He thinks about calling Anna just so he can hear her voice but knows she would be able to tell something was bothering him so he replaces the receiver. _Anna will know everything soon enough. _

When the phone rings not one minute later, he chuckles to himself._ The man was so predictable. _

"What can I do for you Doc," he says into his cell phone. His fingers tap impatiently against the case as he waits him out. _He knows he will not mention the text message. _

"I want what's _mine,_" Finn states.

_Bingo…_

"Well so do _I_ Doc so I guess that leaves us at an impasse."

"Look, Scorpio…"

"That's_ Agent Scorpio_ to _you_…and I'm not saying you can't have it…You _know_ where I live. Come and get it."

"Robert…"

"Are you saying _your_ time is more valuable than _mine?_" He challenges.

"Of course not."

"Good. Then you will _man- up _and meet me here in my hotel room in thirty minutes. Unless, of course, you are saying that Anna simply is not worth the effort…And if that is the case, then you have already _lost_ her. "

Robert clicks the phone off and turns his attention back to the file. _He could have his fun with Finn but at the end of the day, he is also the one who gets to go home to her. He gets to kiss her; make love to her…everything that used to belong to him.  
_  
_"I miss you Annie,_" he admits to himself. _"I miss you so much that it hurts."_

He goes to the mini- bar and pours himself a glass of whiskey. He needed something strong to take the edge off.

"This is for you Luv…Everything is _always_ for you."

All that remained for Robert to do now was wait. Finn has _one_ chance to prove himself to him…If he fails then he just _might_ have to hurt him. For Anna's sake, he hopes he chooses right. _He does not look forward to having to hurt her with the truth. He never did. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A good portion of this will be AU. **

**Chapter Two**

When Finn arrives at Robert's hotel room, he leaves him standing there for a good five minutes before finally getting up to answer the door.

"About _time_ you answered," Finn snaps. "_Now give me my ring and we can call it a day. _

Robert watches him intently. His face flushed red from a suppressed rage, he did not quite understand but recognized well. _The man was lying to the woman he was planning to propose to. If anyone had a right to be angry, it was not the good doctor. _

"Yeah that's _not _going to happen out here. I will tell you what _is_ going to happen. You are going to _stop _acting as if you are afraid to go inside with me. Do you _honestly_ think I would be _stupid_ enough to do _anything _when any number of people could verify that you were here? Trust me Finn; if I wanted you gone, you _wouldn't_ get a warning."

Robert steps aside to allow Finn to enter and then closes the door behind him.

"What is this about," Finn asks.

Robert observes Finn as if he were a lion circling his prey. He puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him down into a seat.

"You _could_ have just _asked,_" Finn, retorts.

"I've _long _passed the point of _asking_. Now I am _telling_. You would be _wise _to pay attention. I am _only_ going to say this _once._"

Robert pulls the file from the table and retrieves a picture. He hands it to Finn.

"Isn't it a little strange to you that the woman you used to call your wife has a remarkable resemblance to Anna."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't."

He pulls another photo from the file and hands it to him. He notices when Finn suddenly clears his throat and avoids eye contact.

"You know _exactly_ who _this_ woman is don't you? The woman who threatened to destroy your career. The _patient_ who you were having an ongoing affair with."

Finn does not answer him; he lowers his head; avoids looking him in the eyes. Robert knows these are all signs of lying. He pulls out another picture.

"Cute little girl isn't she? She's only a few years younger than Robin was when I found out she was my daughter?"

"Is there a _point_ to this history lesson," he asks.

_"She's your daughter Finn._ You have been sending checks to her mother for as long as she has been alive. So tell me something Finn…did your wife know that she would still be alive if you had not been so selfish?"  
_  
"You leave Reiko out of this,_" he yelled.

"I can't do that Doc. You see…she died because you exposed her to a disease that she would not have been exposed to if she had known you were_ not_ the model husband she thought you were…she would have been home with her family. Can you deny that?"

_"I loved her,_" he states.  
_  
"But not enough to be faithful to her. Not enough to be honest._ _Is that what you're planning to do to Anna…_You've got her so convinced that you are this _perfect_ doctor with the _perfect_ life to offer her…a _safe_ life…a life where the two of you don't even argue…If only she knew you were the _worst _thing to _ever_ happen to her."

_"I would never hurt Anna_…"  
_  
"Like you would never hurt Reiko_…Somehow I think you already_ have_. You let her open up to you. You let her trust you. Do you have any idea how hard that is for her to do? Even worse than that is the fact that you could sit there and listen to her tell you about the worst parts of her life but you would not even tell her _one _thing about yours._ Is anything she knows about you real or have you just created this perfect alias in which a woman as incredible as my Annie can even give you a second look…?" _

_"I hate to break it to you Scorpio, but Anna's not yours anymore."_

_"You want to bet?" _

Finn rises from his seat and gets right in Robert's face. "_Why don't you just mind your own damn business? This doesn't concern you?_"

"_The hell it doesn't,_" Robert yells, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him into the wall. Finn begins to sweat again as Robert's hands wrap around his throat.

"You are going to listen _very _carefully Doc. You are going to go home tonight and you _are_ going to tell that _beautiful _woman _everything_. I am _not_ going to let you do to her what you have done to _every_ woman before her. _Do I make myself clear? Do I?" _

Finn only nods his head so Robert shakes him a little. "_I can't hear you,_" he shouts.

"Yes," he states.

"Yes, _what,"_ Robert asks.

"Yes, I understand. "

_"Good,"_ Robert states, as he lets go of him and lets him fall to the floor.

"Do I get my ring now," he asks.

Robert only smiles as he looks at him again.

"I think I will just hold on to this for safe keeping. I do _not _trust you enough to not go home and try to _marry her _before the truth comes out. Not that she would say yes."

"Look, Scorpio…"

"I don't know why you are so concerned with that ring. You are _not_ going to marry _my wife…_Now get out of here before I remember how angry I am…"

He gets about halfway to the door when Robert stops him…"Oh and Finn…If you do _not_ tell her in twenty-four hours then _I_ will…Think about that before you decide to lie again. I am _only_ giving you _one _chance to be the man that Anna _thinks_ you are…"

"You are _really _willing to break her heart this way just because you can't have her…"  
_  
"You miserable son of a bitch,_" Robert snaps, before Robert's fist connects with his jaw and he falls down to the ground. Robert clenches his fists at his side, trying to reign in his anger.

"I am going to let you in on a little secret Doc…You only _have_ Anna because I want her happiness more than _anything_ else…_you no longer make her happy_… that means the rules have changed. _When_ Anna ends up in _my_ bed _again _as she _always_ does eventually, it will _only_ be because she _wants_ to be there…_not _because I have lied to her to _keep_ her there. What Anna and I share is something you will_ never_ understand… something you could _never_ even come _close_ to…Now get out of my face before I am tempted to hit you again."

Finn opens his mouth to say something but one look at Robert told him it was probably a bad idea._ He has never seen the man so angry before_. As soon as Finn steps out, Robert shuts the door. _He needed to blow off some major steam._ Firsts things first though.

"I need you to Follow Doctor Hamilton Finn," he says into the phone."_ I want to know where he goes, what he says, everything._ Yes, I am _aware _of the fact that _Anna _will be angry. I do not care. _Follow him. _He has twenty-four hours to do the right thing and I want to know if he does. Thank you."  
He hangs up the phone and goes into the bathroom to change. He was in need of a good workout if he ever planned to work off his simmering rage. He takes the file from the table and locks in the safe with the ring. He was not taking any chances.

"Sorry Luv," Robert says. "I never meant for things to go this far."

Without another word, Robert shuts the door to his apartment and takes off. _Reigning in his anger was going to be a challenge tonight. He can only hope he does not run into Anna._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the purposes of this story, Maxie is not dating Peter but Chase. Anna and Robert never had their big fight about Peter because the Anna in my story would never be that stupid. lol. **

**Chapter Three**

Robert hangs up the phone and walks back over to Mac. He picks up the glass of whiskey and swallows it in one gulp.

"That bad huh," Mac questions.

"Looks like I'm going to have to tell Anna the truth."

"You haven't _done_ that already?"

"I really did not want to be the one to break her heart. I was hoping Finn would actually do the right thing for once. It looks like he failed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a Spy. I had him followed."

"_Of Course you did_, Mac admits with a smile. " Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can tell me how in the _bloody hell_, I am supposed to hurt her again. Hasn't she been through _enough_?"

"Robby, you _didn't _hurt her. You were just trying to look out for her."

"Maybe…but it doesn't change the fact that I've hurt her too. "

Mac watches his brother walk away just as Felicia walks in. "Is Robert okay," She asks.

"Not even_ close. _"

Felicia reaches out and takes his hand before Mac says, "He doesn't say it but he's hurting. Why do you _think _my brother hasn't moved on for all these years?"

"Anna," Felicia notes. "It's _always _been Anna."

"Yeah, and now he has to tell her that the man in her life has been _lying _to her since the day they met. He looks tired Felicia. I don't think he has slept at all since he found out."

"You're worried about him."

"I'm worried that my brother is holding too much inside. He's a ticking time bomb when he does."

Felicia kisses him tenderly and repeats, "You're worried about him."

"Why _shouldn't _I Be? When does Robert Scorpio get to be happy," he asks.

"Maybe when he accepts that he_ deserves_ to be," she concludes.

_She was right, of course. _

* * *

"Maxie, I need you to do your Uncle Robert a favor," Robert says. "Can you and Chase get Finn out of the house for a few hours? I need to talk to Anna alone. I would not ask if it was not important."

"Of _course _we can Uncle Robert. Is everything alright?"

"Maybe don't mention to Chase that this was _my_ idea."

"So it's about Finn," she guesses.

"I knew you were a quick study. Are you mad."

"As if I am not _totally_ Team Uncle Robert," she states.

"I also knew you were a smart young woman."

"I love you. Give me ten minutes."

"Thanks sweetie. Back at you."

He hangs up the phone and heads to a spot where he is out of sight but can still watch the house. Maxie was true to her word. Ten minutes later he watches as Maxie and Chase emerge from the house with Finn. A minute later, they are driving away. He can see Maxie give him the thumbs up and he smiles. _She was certainly her mother's daughter._

* * *

Robert wiped the sweat away from his brow as he knocked on the door. _Why did she always do this to him? She was wearing a red sundress. He already feels like he cannot breathe._

"Robert?"

"Hi Luv. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

He walks passed her into the kitchen. "I was just making some tea. You want some?" she asks.

"Why not?"

He pauses as he admires her figure and smiles. _Good God Annie, you still take my breath away. _  
_  
"Robert,"_ she challenges. "You shouldn't_ say _things like that."

"Like what?"

"You _know_ what."

"Bloody hell. Did I really just say that out loud?"

She hits his arm playfully in response and slides the tea over. He takes a sip.

"Does…Does Finn tell you how beautiful you are _every_ day? You should have that Annie. You deserve a man who appreciates what he has _when _he has it. You deserve a man who _knows_ how to treat you like a queen."

Anna smiles at him as she takes a sip from her tea.

"Does he send you flowers for no reason? Call you in the middle of the day just to say I love you. Does he know how to kiss you so that you feel your toes crinkle? Does he know _where_ to kiss you? Or is that still _my_ spot?"

_"Robert…_"

"He _doesn't,_ does he? He doesn't fit so perfectly in your arms that you never want to let go."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Then tell me this…Why does a man who has the _greatest_ woman in the world _lie_ to her about _every _aspect of his life? I would never _do_ that to you Annie. I would never _hurt _you like that. You deserve the _world_. Anyone _lucky enough_ to be standing in your light should make you feel as _cherished_ as_ they _are _lucky._ "

"What are you getting at Scorpio?"

"I guess I'm botching this up aren't I? I came here to tell you the truth about something that will _hurt_ you and then I see you in that red dress and the words just escape me. I am sorry Annie. The _last_ thing I want to do is be the reason for any more pain in your life but you _have_ to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About _who_ Finn _really _is. Read this File. It will explain things better than I _eve_r could."

"You had him _investigated_."

"I had to Luv. I needed to make sure he was worthy of you."

"Robert, that's…"

"Something _you_ would have done if the tables were turned. _Don't_ deny it."

"Alright, I _would_ have," she admitted, with a half a smile. "I'm _still _not happy with you right now."

"Well put that aside for a few minutes. Think about how you would feel if you found out what is in that file _after_ you married him. Try to remember that I have the _best_ of intentions. I am _always_ on your side Annie. I _have_ your back. I hope you still have mine."

He leans in, kisses her cheek, and then walks into the living room. He knew she would be angry. He just hopes that after reading the file, she will understand why he had to do it. _He loves her. It is as simple and as complicated as that. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He hears the crash in the kitchen and is immediately on his feet. He recognizes the sound of breaking glass even before he finds her on her knees, struggling to pick up the shattered pieces.

"I'm sorry," she says simply. "I broke my favorite coffee cup; the one you gave me a couple years ago for Christmas."

"Anna, it's okay. It was just a coffee cup. I will buy you another one just like it if it means that much to you."

"It's not that simple Scorpio. Sometimes you cannot put all the pieces together the same way. It is just another broken thing in my life."

He crouched down on the floor next to her. "Luv, please stop. You are going to hurt yourself."

"Don't be silly Scorpio. I just need to finish cleaning up."

"Stop it Anna. Just stop it."

It was too late. One of the pieces of glass dug into her finger. Without another word, he pulls her up off the floor and helps her over to the sink where he cleans the cut.

"You don't want it getting infected, "he says. He presses a soft kiss to her finger before gently wrapping a bandage around it.

"All better," he says.

It sounded so absurd given the severity of the circumstances but she found herself laughing anyways. If only the other problems in her life were as simple as that.

He sits with her at the kitchen table and waits until she is ready to talk. He knows her well enough to know that she will eventually.

"You really didn't know about this Robert," she asks.

Her voice sounds so small now…so unlike the larger than life woman he knows.

"Oh Luv, I never thought I would really find anything on him. Especially not something like this."

"You asked him to tell me this himself?"

"I did. I think if you are thinking about having a future with him then he should be honest with you. I did not want to hurt you Annie. I just could not stand to be another person to lie to you."

"Do you think he's ever told me the truth about anything," she asks.

"I don't know Luv."

"Do you think he has ever loved me?"

He recognizes the pleading in her voice now. She is fighting back tears. _He wants to kill Finn for ever putting them there. _

"I can't answer that either. What I can say is that you are an incredible woman and any man who cannot see what a gift you are does not deserve your love."

"Oh Robert," she cries, and he rises from his chair and opens his arms. She stands up and walks right into them. Her head is on his shoulder as he strokes her hair.

"It's going to be okay luv," he whispers into her ear as she cries. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

They stand just that way until Anna breaks the contact and walks into her bedroom. When she comes back, she is carrying a suitcase.

"Going somewhere, "he questions.

"I can't stay here in this house where nothing was ever true. I can't look into his eyes knowing what he has done to us."

"You're going to have to face him eventually."

"I know but I don't have to do that tonight do I?"

"You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for," he reassures her, kissing her forehead.

"Can I stay with you for a few nights? I know I should not ask but I don't know where else to go."

"You can stay with me as long as you need. You know I always have your back."

"I do know that. I guess it turns out that you are the only one who does."

He insists on carrying her luggage and wraps his free arm around her as they walk out the door. Anna places her key on the coffee table as she leaves with Robert. She leaves no note. He doesn't deserve one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Robert had finally gotten Anna to fall asleep when her phone started to ring. He picked it up on the first ring as he stepped out of his bedroom.

_"Stop calling her Finn. She doesn't want to talk to you."_

_"What the hell have you done to her?" _

"I didn't do _anything_ to her. _You _are the one who broke her heart. You should consider yourself _lucky _that I love Anna more than I hate you or you wouldn't be in _any _condition to be talking to me right now."

"_Just tell me where the hell you have taken her_."

"I don't think that Anna's whereabouts are _any_ of your business. She left of her own free will."

"That's up for debate. "

"Look I _really_ don't give a damn _what_ you think of me. The only person I care about right now is _Anna_. "

"_Put her on the phone damn it_._ I want to speak to Anna right now._"

"You should have _thought _about that before you started _lying _to her. I gave you a chance to tell her the truth and you decided to keep lying. I am _not_ going to let you hurt her again."

"Damn it Scorpio, you can't keep her away from me forever."

"You don't get it, do you? _You_ are the one who hurt her. You do _not_ get to make demands. All I have been hearing so far is what has happened to _you_…What about what has happened to _her?_ When do you start giving a damn about _Anna's _feelings…_she _is the one who matters here."

"I just want to talk to her. "

"You _can't _talk to her _now_. She is_ finally_ asleep. And _no_, I will not be waking her. The best thing for her right now is sleep. _Leave her the hell alone Finn or I will have your number blocked._ If she wants to talk to you, she will call you. Otherwise, you do not have to worry. _I _will take _real_ good care of her. "

"What the hell does that even _mean,_" Finn yells.

"You are a man…or at least you are _pretending _to be one…_figure it out._"

Robert disconnects and is just about to toss the phone on the table when Anna opens the door.

"Hey Beautiful," he says. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"It's okay. I could not sleep anyways."

"Anna, I'm…I'm sorry."

"What on earth for? You are a good man Robert Scorpio. I know you want to be there for me and you are. "

"But maybe you didn't want me to intercept that call," he answers. "I wasn't trying to make decisions for you Anna…I just didn't want you to have to deal with all of that tonight."

Anna takes a step forward and kisses his cheek. "You did nothing wrong Scorpio. I could not have spoken to him tonight. Thank you for standing up for me...for having my back."

"I will _always_ stand up for you Luv. I will _always _be here for you. You _know_ that don't you?"

"I _do_ know that Robert."

"Then can you _please_ tell me what I can do for you. I don't want to hurt you anymore then you have already been hurt."

"Robert, you could never hurt me."

"Not intentionally. I would rather die than ever make you cry again. I just…Anna I feel like I am walking on eggshells here. You _know_ how I feel about you. That is _not _what you need right now. I do not have a clue what you need right now. All I know is that you just had the rug pulled out from under you and…_What?_ Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong? I'm mucking this up aren't I?"

"You are so cute when you are talking a mile a minute…I thought _I _was the one who did that?"

"Anna…"

"I'm serious Robert. You are my best friend. You couldn't possibly mess this up."

"Oh, I don't know about that…how many best friends think about…"

"What? What are you thinking about Scorpio? You can tell me."

"Forget it. You most _certainly _do not need to hear about this when you have just had your heart broken?"

"You think I've had my heart broken," she questions.

"Haven't you?"

She steps forward and whispers in his ear. "It's still _your_ spot," she says simply.

"Really?"

"As if you could ever be replaced," she says, and starts to nibble on his earlobe.

"Annie," he whispers.

Her hands are in his hair as she kisses him. Robert immediately responds to her touch as the kissing intensifies. _He wants her. Good God, how he wants her._ She starts to unbutton his shirt as he plunges his tongue into her mouth and she leads him to the couch.

"_I want you Robert,_" she whispers, her lips trailing up his bare chest. She can feel the weight of his erection pushing into her as she wraps her legs around his torso. _He feels so damn good. _He unzips her dress and kisses her exposed skin. Kisses up her collarbone, her neck. _The place that would always be_ _his spot. The place she never allowed anyone else to kiss her._

He calls her name as she moans against him. She can feel herself shutter as he slides a finger into her panties. He kisses her hard and deep as he thrusts a finger into her folds and she begins to rock against him. "_Oh God Robert_," she moans.

"You're so wet baby. So wet."

"This is what you do to me Scorpio. _Only_ you. Make me cum baby. Make me forget. _Please_…make me forget."

He pulls away from her then…her words jolting him back to reality.

"We can't do this Annie…not like this."

"What's the matter Scorpio? You don't want me either?"

He can see the hurt in her eyes and he wants to kill Finn for making her feel this way. He kisses her once more on the lips…hard, deep, and all consuming. He wants her to feel how much he feels for her…how much it is killing him to say no to her tonight.

"I think you know _exactly_ how I feel about you Luv. This is the hardest thing I have _ever _had to do. I want you. I have wanted you for most of my life. I still do. "

"Then what's the problem…"

"As much as I love you…as much as I want you…I have too much respect for _both_ of us, to be your rebound guy. "

"Robert, that's not what you are…you are_ so_ much more than that."

"And _you_ just found out that the man you were living with has been lying to you all along. You need time Annie. I will still be here when you find your way through."

"I just feel so undesirable right now Robert. I wanted to feel wanted. Why did Finn do this to me?"

"I don't know…And you know what? I could kill him right now for thinking he has the right to make you doubt how absolutely gorgeous you are. Just because Finn did not appreciate the incredible woman you are, does not mean _you_ shouldn't. You are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever known and _any_ man in his right mind would be _lucky_ to have you look at them like that. _I_ would give _anything_ for you to look at _me_ like that again."

"Oh Robert," she cries. "I never meant to hurt you. Please tell me you know that."

"I know that Luv. I also know you are hurting right now. You are not _ready_ for another relationship. If one day you are then…"

"You'd be first on my list Scorpio."

"You better believe I will. I might be just a regular man but _nobody _could _ever_ love you as much as I do…a part of me will _always_ belong to you. I know I have told you that before but it is still true."

Anna smiles as she reaches for his hands. "A part of you will always belong to me too Robert. I do not know what the future holds but for right now, you are the only person I trust. I hope that's enough."

"It will _always_ be enough Annie. _You_ are enough."

"Will you just hold me for a while? I always sleep better in your arms."

"I will _always_ be here to hold you Anna. Whatever you need. Whatever the time. All you have to do is ask. I'm right here waiting for you. "

"Thank you Robert. I do not know what I did to deserve you but I am grateful that you are here. I don't know what I would do without you. "

"Good thing you never have to find out."

He puts his arm around her and helps her back into his bedroom. She changes into her pajama's and he helps her into the bed. She puts her head on his shoulder as she snuggles in closer. Robert has to remind himself to breathe as she settles against him. _The way he wants her is causing his lower anatomy to react to her._ _He hopes she does not notice_.

"I love you more than I have _ever_ loved anyone," he whispers. "Please don't forget that."

He kisses the top of her head and turns out the light. He was content to stay here in her arms for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Morning sunlight peeks through the window and Robert's eyes settle on the dark hair spread across his chest. It reminds him a little of the morning after their first wedding, when her head was on his chest and he was sure that nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Morning Sunshine," he whispers, when her eyes finally open.

"You stayed," she acknowledges. "No wonder I slept so well."

He slides his fingers through her hair as he looks at her. "Still beautiful first thing in the morning."

"Still a liar."

An uncomfortable silence settles over them when their eyes finally meet each other's.

"Anna about last night," he starts, but she presses a finger to his lips.

"You didn't do anything wrong Scorpio. I don't know if I said it last night but I just want to make sure you know how grateful I am that you knew to stop when I couldn't see anything passed my own pain."

"I would never take advantage of you Luv."

"I know you wouldn't…but I can see things a lot clearer now and I feel like I should tell you what I am feeling."

"You can always talk to me Luv. You know that."

"Can we sit up for this?"

"Give me a second Luv."

"Oh Robert. You slept in your clothes. You must be so uncomfortable."

"Not exactly the word I would use. "

She smiles at him as he adjusts. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't sleep much did you," she asks.

"I had a better view watching _you_."

"You were worried about me."

He did not have to say anything. His eyes told the whole story.

"Take your shirt off Scorpio," she challenges.

"Now Annie, I told you we have to wait."

"Oh shut up," she quips. "Do you need help with that?"

"Anna…"

_"Take the damn shirt off._"

"Yes Ma'am."

Anna smiles as she watches him unbutton his shirt. He still seemed a little nervous around her.

"Aren't we passed the modesty Scorpio? It is not like I haven't seen it all before."

"That's the problem."

She slides his shirt off his shoulders and begins to knead her fingers into them.

"Why are you so tense baby?"

_Because your hands on my body make me want things I have no business wanting. _

He closes his eyes as Anna's hands move across his back; He is trying to will his body to settle down.

_"Anna,_" he gasps. "Luv, _please._ You got to stop this." _Because if you do not, I am not going to be able to stop myself from kissing you. _

"What's the matter," she asks. "Don't you like it?"

_"Too_ much," he admits. "I'll be right back."

He gets up quickly from the bed and she watches him walk into the bathroom. He splashes some cold water over his face and changes into his robe. _Not a good idea Scorpio. _

"Robert, I'm sorry, "she says against the door. "Please come talk to me."

_Get your libido under control Scorpio. Anna needs you.  
_  
He opens the door and she takes a step forward; he opens his arms and she falls into them.

"What did you want to tell me Luv," he asks.

"This isn't easy for me to admit you know?"

"I didn't mean to make things harder for you."

"You didn't…It's just that I…Robert I can't get you out of my mind. I don't understand why I am having these kind of thoughts about you but… _damn it, when we kissed…I liked it." _

She expected him to make some kind of cocky remark but instead, his hands slipped around her waist and he pulled her into his arms. He caresses the stray hair back from her face as he looks at her.

"I liked it too Devane. I liked it enough to want to do it again."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Not a damn thing."

He presses his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss that within seconds turns heated and intense. Anna's hands slip around his neck as Robert's tongue plunges into her mouth. He lets go of her briefly and they look into each other's eyes. There is passion there. There is need. He reaches for her again and they back against the wall, her body pressed against his as their tongues do their passionate dance.

Neither of them knew how long they stood against Robert's wall kissing but they were very aware of the reasons they had to stop. He pressed his forehead to hers as their breathing slowed.

"I think we need to slow this down a bit Annie. Please don't take this the wrong way but…"

"I know. "

She takes his hand in hers and leads him back to the bed. "Your turn to sleep Scorpio. I'll watch over you."

"Annie."

"No arguments okay. Why don't you take your robe off. I promise I won't look."

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I know."

Silence fills the air as Robert quickly slips his robe off and climbs into the bed, wearing only his boxers. Anna simply lays beside him.

"Go to sleep Robert. You look exhausted."

"Are you sure you are okay," he asks.

"I'm better then you are right now."

She waits until she can hear his steady breathing until she moves a little closer to him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ You spend so much time taking care of everyone else…you need to take care of yourself too. _

She watches him a few more minutes before she lays her head on his shoulder and her hand slips into his. _It would be all right now. She was home. _


End file.
